stygianuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Children of the Black-Eyed Man
To whoever reads this declaration. Most of you know of the tales of entities known as the Black-Eyed Children and the unfortunate souls who encounter them. The many questions, theories, and stories of these unnerving entities with pure black eyes have never been answered, and it seems they never will be. These questions and theories left floating in the air like a cloud of mystery and intrigue will never be answered because they are the unfiltered, and unspecified in their searching for the truth. For every child, there is a parent, and every parent there are offspring. Answers as to the genesis of these entities are placed directly in front of the questioner but never picked up. An unfortunately common occurrence that is all the more frustrating for those who are able to see the truth. The truth... What is truth if not an undisputable fact. But some truths were never meant to be uncovered, for the darkness that enshrouds them is all-consuming, inducing tragedy and madness upon those who hear it. If one still yearns for this truth, then by all means proceed, but heed my warnings listeners of the truth, for EVERYTHING gained has a price and the price expected for this truth is great. For those still listening to these ramblings then I shall commence with the dark truth that I have learned, a truth that killed me and might even kill you. I must be quick for I know He loves his secrets and wants them to remain as such. Here it goes: As I have stated before, every child has a parent. The Black-Eyed Children are no exception to this as I have learned. Their very existence is as complex as it is unnerving, for they exist only partially in the realm of the physical. They are half breeds... Unholy hybridizations born from a human mother through the horrific assault inflicted by Him. The unfortunate soul chosen as a carrier for the unholy brood is left dead, the child remaining undetected by those who examine the corpse. If the body is cremated and the ashes spread across the landscape then the crisis is averted, but if the corpse is buried within the earth, then the child will continue to grow undisturbed. A coffin baby in the purest sense. Emerging not as a physical thing but as something in between, passing through the earth that separates them from the world above as water passes through soil, they rise from their dead mothers grave. They are granted near immortality that us mortals will never comprehend nor attain. In the turn of the century, with man's rejection of their heritage and the burial of the dead, the handful (if one could call a couple hundred of these things a "handful") of the offspring remains as it was in the days of old. Never increasing of decreasing in number. They are left to their own devices, spreading fear through their torment of mankind. He rarely, if ever, involves himself with the affairs of his offspring though he chooses to keep the secrets of their unholy making. Secrets that I have uncovered and now I will die because I unearthed them. I can feel his approach as I place these words down upon the parchment I've allotted them to. I know I don't have much time, so hear me as I finish this confession... To those who choose to walk down the path that I have trodden, I hope this declaration... This confession persuades you from moving further. For the sake of all those who might read this. I have chosen to keep the majority of the truth to myself, for if I reveal it in full then it will act as a death note to ALL that read it. Something I cannot allow as I go to the grave. The only reason I have survived as long as I have was for his own amusement! The revelation of the truth, he knew would be enough to break the minds and spirits of the strongest individuals. So I beg you all, PLEASE DO NOT PROGRESS ANY FURTHER! This revelation. The father, the one who comes for me now, he goes by many names. Names to numerous to list in my limited remainder of life, but the one you all may recognize, the one he has become known as. His name is.... Author Hayden Larsen Category:Stories Category:OC